


The Kiss Switch?

by Zerofan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassiantion Classroom, Female Nagisa, Gen, Karma Akabane - Freeform, Nagisa Shiota - Freeform, Nagisa is a girl, fem nagisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerofan/pseuds/Zerofan
Summary: I do not own Assassination Classroom or the plot to Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches at all.Warning: Updates are reeeeeaaallllyyy slow.Karma Akabane the notorious bully and genius of the school suddenly finds himself In Nagisa Shiota, the ghost of the school's body? What the hell! How did this happen? Yet.... Nagisa doesn't seem the least bit phased...hm.....
Relationships: Nagisa Shiota/Karma Akabane, Nagisa/Karma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"How are _you_ not freaking out right now? I mean, I'm not because I'm obviously me, but an anti social little nobody like you?," the now blunette said with a hint of sadism that's not normally there.  
The only reaction from the now amber eyes across from him was a blank stare...  
"I guess, there's no point...? Because it really doesn't affect me...?"  
_What the hell is wrong with this person..?_


	2. Chapter 2

Karma Akabane, the most notorious person at Kunugigaoka High School, known for both his delinquency and intelligence, was _bored_.

 _Man, I wish something interesting would happen_ , he thought, as he was sitting in a tree, skipping class. The thing is, not many things interest Karma, the only thing that he actually enjoys are fights, teasing, and pretty much anything devilish you could think of. It wouldn't be the first time that he was seen as the devil incarnate, and it sure as hell won't be the last. He even had red hair and intimidating amber eyes to match.

As he sat in the tree, he saw a streak of blue hair. Looking over, he saw what he could only guess to be a blue haired girl being bullied by some students. If he had to guess, she must be in a lower class than them, because that's just how this shit hole of a school worked, but lord knows, he couldn't just sit there. Despite his reputation, people always forget _why_ he fought. Karma admits, he takes it _way_ to far, but hey, those bastards deserve it.

Just as Karma was about to jump out of the tree, he noticed that the blue haired girl was calm, no, scratch that, she was _blank_. Wouldn't a normal person in her situation be scared, mad, mad, panicked, or, I dunno, _have some type of reaction_? But no, this girl looks like she just doesn't care. _Interesting...._ the devil thought, but still to satisfy his boredom he decided to help the blue eye out and beat the crap out of the bullies.

But just then, the bell rang before he could have any fun. _Too bad,_ he thought, _guess they're lucky this time._ As he walked off, he decided to follow the blue haired midget in hopes of fighting some unfortunate bullies. But just as he was about to follow her, she turned around and said, "Why are you watching me?" He blinked, surprised but he still had a reputation to keep so he just smirked and played dumb. "I don't know what you mean," he said with a challenge in his eyes. Whether the blue haired girl acknowledged the challenge or even noticed it was anyone's guess, because her expression was as blank as it was with the bullies. She just sighed pointing out, "I know you saw them, I saw you in the tree," with a straight face and mumbled, "It's not like your that hard to spot with your hair." This amused him, for one, the fact that she, a midget and delicate looking girl, decided to talk to him like that, in an almost mocking tone about his hair was a feat all its own. But not only that, she did it with a straight face _and_ noticed him while being bullied. _Interesting...._ She then noticed the amount of time that it was taking to even talk to him so she responded, "Sorry, as much as I would love to question you about why you seem to be following me, I have a class to get to, unlike a genius delinquent such as yourself." With this she turned her heel and left before he could let out another sarcastic comment. He grinned and followed her, _This girl is something else._

As she was getting to class, he realized that it was the exact same class he would be going to if he actually bothered to show up. _Hmm...Why have I never noticed this blue haired spit fire?,_ he thought. Yes, he regularly cut classes, but hey, he still came most of the time, when he felt like it. But really, was it that hard to notice a _blue_ haired girl? Was she new or something?  
  


**Thoughts, opinions, etc.? Should I continue or not? Thank you for reading and sorry in advance for lack of updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

As he got to class he immediately took note of the blue haired girl that sat close to the front of the classroom, while he, unfortunately, sat at the very back. He studied her, and saw there were no unusual actions around her. That must mean, that she's not new. But just how long has she been at this school? And how the hell did _he_ not notice her? She had _blue freaking hair_! A color that is as unusual as his bright red hair.

Just then, the teacher came in before he could do anything or question the poor girl further. As the boring class dragged on, he kept staring at the girl. She was so quiet he now understood why everyone ignored her, but he still didn't know why he never noticed her.

Eventually, he just got bored and was shamelessly staring at the twin tailed girl, much to her annoyance. But, all she did was just continue paying attention to the lesson. This frustrated him because he wanted to learn more about this peculiar girl. But of course, Sensei just _had_ to interrupt and ask him to answer a question from the board. It wasn't that hard, so he just smirked and effortlessly answered right after Sensei asked it. The poor teacher was shocked, but recovered quickly and just told him to pay attention to the lesson.

The devil normally _would_ have been annoyed, if it weren't for the blue orbs that looked back at him curiously. He just smirked and gave her a wink, and with a snap of her blue pigtails, she was again paying attention to the lesson.

Karma did _not_ like this, so he decided to gain her attention by writing a note on a piece of paper saying, _So, what's up with those bullies this morning?_ He proceeded to crumple it into a ball and chuck it at her.

She gave a huff of annoyance, but otherwise, ignored the note that he threw at her. So, instead of giving up, the devil thought it would be fun to continue to throw paper at her. _Finally_ , after the 20th throw, instead of turning around and glaring like a normal person, she whipped her cute pigtails around, and stared blankly at him. 

"Will you please stop that?," she said in a soft voice. He just smirked, replying with, "You know, I wouldn't have kept doing that if you just picked up the first note."

She stared at him, in a way that would suggest she was confused if her expression would change. She then looked down at the first note, and slowly picked it up, unfolded it, and read its contents. Then, looking back at him, she simply stated, "That's one of your concern," and promptly turned back around.

With that, no matter how many times he threw paper balls at her, she wouldn't turn around for the rest of the class. However, he was already developing an idea of why this blueberry is acting this way, with her quiet demeanor, the bullying from this morning, her lack or reaction, and her high tolerance to his annoying antics, it wasn't that hard to piece it together. This short blueberry, for whatever reason, was bullied. A lot. While most people would feel bad for this girl first, and foremost, _this_ devil, was excited. Because being bullied a lot mean she was a trouble magnet, therefore, a person that could bring all his potential victims to him. Sure, he felt a little bad for her, it wasn't _her_ fault for looking so delicate, weak, and an overall easy target, but she was the perfect person to hang around to quell his boredom. At least, for a little while.

So, when the bell rang for lunch, instead of hanging in his tree like usual, he decided to follow her to lunch. Except, when he looked around for her, he noticed that she was gone. _Missing._ He double checked, because at first he thought he just missed her due to her lack of presence, but no, she just wasn't there. It was like she vanished, and frankly, it was a little creepy. So, he just headed to the cafeteria to look for her. It couldn't be _that_ hard, even with her lack of presence, it was a little hard not to notice a head of blue hair, along with her magnetism for bullies......why hasn't he noticed her before?

Surprisingly, upon entering the cafeteria, no blue twin tails were to be found. Just as he was about to ask the person closest to him, he realized. He didn't know her name. Well, things just got a little more complicated. 

**Hello, sorry for not updating, I will admit that it was mostly due to laziness. But it was first due to school, honest. Anyway, thank you for reading this, and please tell me anything I can do to make it better, or any grammatical errors. I would love to hear what you think. Thank you.**


	4. Not A Chapter

So, I randomly thought up some scenes, this has nothing to do with the story, enjoy! (Nagisa is still a girl in this)

_When Karma drags Nagisa into a haunted house._

It's been about a year since Koro-sensei was killed and if you asked Nagisa what she pictured their classmates to be like after the event, she would honestly not be able to even fathom an accurate answer. With Class 3-E anything could happen, as proven by being taught assassination in middle school to kill a thing that even the government couldn't get a scratch on. So..., yeah, trying to even imagine what would transpire afterwards is a little hard to predict. Of course after killing their mentor, friend, only supporter, and person that would, literally, go above and beyond for people he's known for a whole school year, there would be a lot of emotions. Regret, sadness, anger, depression. It took a long time to wake up and not break down at least a little over the fact that the person that was, most likely, the closest to your heart wasn't there anymore, and that _you_ were part of the assassination that killed him. But the scene before him was still a bit to take in after everything that happened.

"No," hissed the bluenett trying to shake off the arm of a grinning devil on her shoulder. "Oh, come on Nagi-chan, it'll be fun~," he smirked with a glint in his eyes. "No means no. I'm not going to a haunted house with you, and it would only be fun for you, so you can get more blackmail materials from it," with a roll of her eyes and a huff of frustration, she went back to walking to the train station. "Fine, it would make amazing blackmail material, but I want to go to get you out of the house, and to possibly save you from those lovely, but horrendously painful things your mother calls a dress," with a pleading look and a very tempting offer, he was making it hard for her to decide. 

On one hand, she wouldn't have to wear a corset, a thing her mother forced her in despite her already small waist and numerous protests against, that she had her wear every year, but then she would have to have the crap scared out of her through a house designed to test your sanity, not to mention it being filmed by the devil incarnate himself. On the other hand, she could be forced to wear the damn thing, like she did every year so she was a bit used to it, and not have her embarrassing moments documented for later use, but then, she also wouldn't be able to spend time with Karma. 

While her mother had gotten better after her talk with Koro-Sensei, she is still a little challenging to deal with. Hiromi at least stopped trying to make her into "the perfect lady" but she put her foot down on halloween, because that was the one time of year that you could dress however you want, and she wanted to make sure her daughter -at least some of her life- look like the "perfect little girl" that she always wanted. Although her mother never said this to her face, this is the impression Nagisa gets at least, but she knows part of it is because her mother knows she's getting older and will leave her soon so she wants to do as much as she can to stay in Nagisa's life. To add to this, she wouldn't be able to see Karma because despite how much he acts like the perfect little angel (shocking, she knows, to this day she's still clueless as to why he goes through all that trouble, yet again if her parents didn't like him, he would always find a way to see her, so......) they know that he bend the rules, to put it lightly. A lot.

Karma could tell by her silence, and her brows furrowed in frustration, eyes glazed over, as if she were somewhere very far away, that she was really considering her options. He started playing with her soft blue pigtails, while they were stopped waiting at the train station. She opened her mouth softly, as if she was about to answer, but once her azure eyes met his gold ones, she shut her mouth, and went back to thinking. 

By the time the train got there, Karma still didn't have an answer from her, so he bent down close to her ear and whispered, "If you don't make a decision before we get to our stop, I'll drag you there and dress you up myself," whether she shuddered from his close proximity, or the image that his words brought to mind, he didn't know, but what he did know, was that it got her thinking even harder. By the end of the train ride, when he was about to whisper something else in her ear, but then she blurted out, "Fine, I'll go. It's not like you won't drag me there if I said no anyways....." slumping her shoulders while glaring at him, she stepped out of the train to their stop, and almost tripped, except before her face could kiss the ground, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist. 

Before she could react, those same arms picked her up and dragged her out of the train's entry way. "You should be careful Nagi," he practically purred while resting his chin on her head. Once again, she scowled her clumsiness, but decided to break out of his grip. "So, what time do I have to be ready by? Is there a specific theme I should wear? Anything I should bring? Where are we meeting? And.....anything else I missed?," when done, she finally decided to take a breath from the rapid fire questions. Karma raised an eyebrow and responded with, "You know, for a girl that was forced into this, you sound pretty excited." With a roll of her eyes she huffed out, "Just answer the questions." "Hmm, but there's so many I don't know if I can remember them all," with a pointed look from Nagisa, he laughed and answered, "Fine, be ready by 8 p.m., were meeting a _______(fill in the blank)," she nodded, and looked at him to go on, "There's no set theme, but I'm not opposed to seeing you in something scandalous (did not struggle typing that)~" She stared at him, with an _are you serious_ look, followed by a flip of the middle finger and a sweet smile with a short short, "When a fat pigs fly and can carry me halfway across the world at Mach 20 speed." He fake winced, "Ouch, Nagisa, you wound me. Anyway, I can't think of anything you would need to bring, nor anything else we need to cover." She nodded, "Okay then, I'll tell my mom, and try to convince her not to dress me up, wish me luck," 

**This is literally the longest thing I've ever written, and the sad thing is, it's not even about the story. There will be a part 2, and I will continue with the actual story, I just thought of this, but the funny thing is, this isn't even the part that I originally wanted to write, that will come later, lol. Also, I know it's not Halloween, I just wanted to write this, thank you for reading and as always, tell me what you think and any grammatical errors I may have made because I suck at writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

So...., great, _now_ how was Karma supposed to find the blue pipsqueak? He had no name, and no other information to go on, but he did know she had blue hair. It couldn't be _that_ common.

With that, he asked the closest person he could find, which turns out to be a random kid with brown hair and gold eyes (Isogai Yuma), "Hey, have you seen a short person with blue hair?," Karma asked. The brunette turned around with his mouth open, about to answer, but when he caught sight of the red haired delinquent he immediately went pale, but eventually answered in an even tone with, "No, no I haven't seen who you're describing." He was annoyed this guy's obvious fear, but, it came with the territory of picking fights left, right, and at, seemingly, random times. Karma kept his cool, replying in an equally even tone with, "Do you know where I could find her?" The stranger eyed the delinquent, with obvious curiosity painting his features, and with a raised eyebrow, he shot back, "And why would you want to know where said girl is?" Karma could already guess why this guy asked the question, he thought Karma was going to bully the girl, which, with his personality, wouldn't be that far fetched. He kept a strait face and answered casually with, "Just wanted to know," gold orbs bore into him, unsure about what his real intentions were, but he just sighed and responded with a glare, "Sorry, but I don't even know who you're talking about, _but_ , even if I did, it's not like I would tell _you_ where she was. I refuse to help out a bully, even if you beat me up." Karma let out a laugh, it was slightly psychotic, lasting for at least 30 seconds, and when he was able to straiten up and see the brunette, he saw a wary look upon his face, he couldn't help it. He started another round of laughter. It was too funny. Oh the irony, this gold eyed guy thought _he_ was going to bully the weak looking trouble magnet, when, in reality, he was going to beat up her bullies. Once he could breath properly he managed to get out, "Sorry to crush your image of me man, but I only fight people that can actually fight back. In fact, the reason I'm looking for this girl is because she's a trouble magnet that can bring the bullies to me." He could tell that whatever the guy thought his intentions were, he never expected this, the high school delinquent, known for his brutality and not having one friend, but _helping_ out a random person? Too ridiculous to even imagine. But he still restated, "Well, sorry, for the misunderstanding, but I really don't know that girl, and I'm not entirely sure I believe you, but your reasoning about bringing the bullies to fight you at least sounds plausible. By the way, the name's Isogai Yuma." At this point, with nothing to gain from the conversations, Karma was already turning around, but was still close enough to hear, so he responded with, "Thanks, Isogai, but I don't really care, have a nice life." With that, he continued on his search.

He decided against asking other people, seeing Isogai's reaction, and just didn't feel like going through that again, so he set on to just looking around, but, by the time the bell rang, he realized that the conversation too up a little too much of his time, oh well. Karma was thinking about skipping his next class, but then reasoned, if she was in one of his classes, she might be in some other ones, so with that, he decided to head off to class.

**Time skip brought by my boredom.**

Three classes later, and Karma has yet to see a head of blue hair. Surprisingly enough, this isn't a record for the amount of classes Karma has attended in one day, he has attended all of his classes before, he just prefers not to because the topics are usually boring and already self taught. So, by the time the bell rang for his last class of the day, still having not seen the bluenette, Karma's bored out of his mind, and itching for a fight.

He looked down at the throng of students through the window as they filed out of the class rooms, each eager to get to their destination. Right as he was yawning, he saw a flash of blue from the corner of his eye. Before he could lose sight of her, he opened the window and climbed out.

Except, he was on the second floor. Instead of solid ground that his foot was expecting, he was surprised to find nothing but air as he tumbled out the window. Now, normal people would panic, scream, and fall to their painful fate, but he was Karma, and he didn't do any of those things. Instead, he already twisted himself in a landing position, almost if by instinct, and he was thankful that he decided to try to learn how to jump out of buildings to scare the crap out of teachers. He distantly heard a scream that was probably one of his fellow classmates that stayed behind, then looking down, he noticed something that shouldn't be there. Instead of underneath him being green grass, that was in the area he was supposed to land, there was something in the way. Blue eyes met gold, and Karma was desperately trying to adjust his position to avoid falling on the poor girl, but by the time he saw, her, there was no way he could have moved out of the way in time. Next thing he knew, everything went dark.

When Karma opened his eyes, something felt different. He couldn't exactly place it. He felt....lighter? When he looked down at himself I instantly knew why. He was in a skirt. Someone. Put. Him. In. A. Fucking. Skirt. Someone was asking to die. But, instead of yelling and fuming, he calmly assessed the situation, and noticed something else was different.....he had breasts..... At this point, Karma was extremely confused. The a streak of blue caught his eye, he gave it a tug, and felt a dull ache in his scalp. He stood up, feeling dazed and confused, went to the mirror, and saw cerulean eyes staring back at him....

**Hi, thank you for reading and sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had the time and literally I just sit and write whatever. I hope you enjoyed it. And as always, tell me what you think and any mistakes I've made. I'm so happy, it's Nagisa's birthday. I wanted to post a chapter for it, and I met my goal. Thank you so much for reading my horrible excuse for writing.**


End file.
